


Invasion

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bodhi Rook Needs a Hug, Dark, Gen, Implied Tentacle Rape, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Mind Rape, POV Bodhi Rook, Trauma, Why Did I Write This?, guest starring my eternal discomfort that Bor Gullet is categorized as a character, yikes I'm so sorry Bodhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Bor Gullet invades Bodhi's mind and body in every possible way.





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day twelve "tentacles." I...have no defense for this.

Behind the fear and horror filling Bodhi's mind as Bor Gullet slithers toward him is a spark of anger. _You sent me here, Galen,_ that part of his mind screams. _You promised I'd be safe!_

But he isn't safe, not at all, because Saw Gerrera has locked him a cell with this – this _creature_ , this abomination that's coming closer and closer, letting out a terrifying low, animal sound as Bodhi presses uselessly back against the chair he's strapped into.

Gerrera is talking, but Bodhi's isn't picking up any of the words. They're only another track melding with the cacophony of terror in his mind as Bor Gullet reaches him, its soft, slimy flesh brushing against him as its tentacles reach for his face.

“No!” he cries, jerking helplessly from side to side, but of course it doesn't help. The creature surrounds him, latches on, and Bodhi shudders in disgust as he _feels_ it start to comb through his mind. Memories both precious and mundane tumble out, shift and rearrange and reveal themselves to the monster. Things he thinks of regularly, things he didn't know he still remembered.

All the while, the feel of the slimy creature inside what he'd always thought was the privacy of his own brain. He tries not to be sick at the sensation, and then when he thinks he can't bear it – there's something else.

“ _No!_ ” he rasps again, because another set of tentacles is pressing at the seams of his flight suit, worming their way inside. His entire body goes cold as they press against his skin in a repellent parody of a lover's caress. “ _Please,_ ” he begs, wondering desperately if it can understand him. Does it comprehend the fear and confusion and revulsion that fill his mind?

If it can, it doesn't seem to matter. It presses onward, relentless, and Bodhi sobs, going rigid in his seat as he's invaded so intimately in every possible way.

 _You promised, Galen._ At this point he doesn't even know if it's a thought or a shout, but it's his last conscious impression before his mind shatters.


End file.
